When an image is displayed, it is very desirable to vividly reproduce the environment of the original scene of the display image. Information related to the original scene of the display image can include the movement of objects in the original scene, the depths of three dimensional objects in the original scene, and the sound such as voice or music in or related to the original scene.
The depth and motion images can be displayed by a lenticular image that is viewed through a transparent lens sheet that carried a plurality of lenticular lenses. The lenticular image comprises a plurality of composite images of the original scene. For the case of the motion image, the composite images are recorded in a temperal sequence of the original scene. For the case of the depth image, the composite images are captured at different directions of the original scene. Details about the method and apparatus of the lenticular images and lenticular lenses are disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,276,478 and 5,639,580.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,519 discloses a display apparatus that can display still images and play back audio information.